goosebumpsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Goosebumps (2015 TV Series)
Goosebumps is a 2015 Children Horror Comedy Television Show which is a remake of the 90s television show with the same name. It will be aired on Cartoon Network and Boomerang. But unlike the original TV series this series has different ghosts and monsters instead of copying the books and the main characters are a group of pre teen ghost detectives and the main characters are 8 children who are ghost detectives. The film stars Griffin Gluck, Danielle Parker, G Hannelius, Kwesi Boakye, Bridger Palmer, Max Charles, and Peyton List. Trivia * The Show is Based on The 2015 Film * The Theme Song is the Same Song From The Original Television Show The Main Cast Griffin Gluck as Tommy Jacobs - The main protagonist of the series. Brady is a local resident of Oak City, Maine and moves in a small quiet suburban neighborhood with his sister and 5 other children who are all ghost solving detectives and lives next door to a young girl who he has a crush on named Jill Morgan who is a part of the ghost solving group. When Tommy moves into then neighborhood and joins the ghost solving group with his sister. They have been hearing about ghostly figures haunting the night but it is up to all of them to solve the mysteries in order to keep Oak City a nice place to visit. Danielle Parker as Sara Jacobs - She is the younger sister of Tommy Jacobs who participates in her older brother and his friend's activities of ghost hunting and she is very fearless and brave but carries a little bit of a cowardly demeanor when it comes to being haunted by ghosts. Sara is very kind and friendly blonde haired 9 year old girl towards her brother and Tommy is very protective about his sister and she is kind of annoyed that he baby's her. G Hannelius as Jill Morgan - The main deuteragonist of the series. Jill is a young and pretty blonde haired middle school girl who is a part of the ghost hunting detective agency and the love interest of Tommy Jacobs and best friends with Tina Wilson. Jill has a girly personality and wears stuff like skirts and comes from a very wealthy family. Jill becomes the girlfriend of Tommy closer at the end of season 1. Jill and neighborhood friends usually go camping out in the woods telling ghost stories but the ghost stories and legends are coming true by haunting the city of Oak City, Maine. Kwesi Bokye as Devan Harrison - The main tritagonist of the series. Devan is a fun spirited and friendly pre teen who is best friends with Tommy Jacobs and sticks up for Tommy from bullies and people that bother him. Devan is a part of the ghost hunting detective agency with the other neighborhood kids and has loved paranormal entities and horror films ever since he was younger and he also is interested in sports at times. Devan is very popular at his school and he made his new best friend Tommy very popular by hanging out with him and shows him how to fit in with the other cool kids but he mostly is obsessed with ghosts. Bridger Palmer as Billy Smith - He is a middle school student and is the brains of the ghost hunting detective agency and always finds out where the ghosts and monsters are by tracking it down on his computer. Billy loves mathematics, science, history, and physic industry and always gets bullied at his school for being smart and not fitting in with the other popular students but his friends stick up for him and tries to make him popular and cool. Max Charles as Danny Smith - He is the 9 year old brother of Billy Smith and is the youngest member of the ghost hunting detective agency. Danny is an adorable and humorous little boy who is a coward in hunting for ghosts but his only dream is to look for one so he can prove to everyone that monsters and ghosts are real but his classmates and everyone he knows doesn't believe in spirits and creatures. Danny has a crush on Tommy's sister Sara but won't admit it to his friends. Peyton List as Tina Wilson - The prettiest girl in the ghost hunting detective agency and the older sister of Tracy. She is an arrogant teenage girl who doesn't have that much interest in ghouls but does it to be like her best friend, Jill Morgan. Tina is a wealthy, gorgeous, and spoiled teenage girl but is a supporting protagonist in the television series and is sometimes really friendly towards her friends. Tina is the leader of the cheerleading squad at Oak City Middle School. Season 1 Category:TV Series